Talk:Red Tornado
Conjecture Due to the fact that Red Tornado was seen in action after its apparent destruction by AMAZO, it is likely that it is either one of a series of androids; capable of regeneration similar to Brainiac; or able to transfer its consciousness to a new body. This is too much conjecture and speculation. It should be simply said that he was destroyed and rebuilt shortly after. ― Thailog 19:10, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Its saying that somehow the character is able to survive near-total destruction without definitively saying how (since we don't know). AMAZO cut him in half, and both halves exploded. Saying he was rebuilt is a greater degree of speculation, since that statement is a definitive explanation of how he survived, which we have no evidence for. All we really know is that he blew up, and by the next episode, he was OK again. Having been rebuilt is covered by the "one of a series of androids" option. --BoneGnawer 19:22, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::Then it should be removed from the main article and left for the Background Information section. In the comics, Red Tornado got blown up all the time, and was then rebuilt (from scratch). The aforementioned theory should be included here, based on DC Comics info. ― Thailog 19:30, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Since we're intending this wiki to be written in an in-universe perspective, I thought the current version was the sort of thing a news article or encyclopedia entry might show within the DCAU, offering possible explanations based on an observation of known info in the DCAU. --BoneGnawer 19:47, 26 February 2007 (UTC) offering possible explanations based on an observation of known info in the DCAU That's the definition of conjecture. You once said 'we cannot "fill in the blanks" with our own or other fans' interpretations', which seems to be the case here. A factual account on what happened would be "Red Tornado was blown up by Amazo, but shortly after he resurfaced seemingly restored, albeit without given explanation". ― Thailog 19:56, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Its not "filling in the blanks", because here I am not saying "this is how it is", I'm saying "here are some possible explanations. The problem with conjecture is presenting conjectural info as factual. Here, I am clearly indicating that we don't know what the facts are. --BoneGnawer 19:59, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::But by presenting hypotheses, you lead the readers to accept those unlikely conclusions which is the case of a "series of androids" or "regenerating abilities", when we have no reason to believe any of it is true (since a reason is provided on the comics, and the creators are more likely to have taken that in account). That's why it should go to the Back Info section ― to avoid ambiguity. ― Thailog 20:06, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::I agree, at least partially, with Thailog here. In-universe-wise, the explanation to Red Tornado's "Return" is known, either by the public or a select few. No episode indicated that it was unknown, therefore stating that would be conjecture. Since "we" don't know it, it's great background info, but not not good in-universe info.--Tim Thomason 22:59, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Voice Like many other characters in the television series, a lot of the main characters did different voices, In the Season 2 of JLU (really Season 3), Bruce Timm confirms that Powers Boothe is really the voice of Red Tornado. Please provide a source for this statement. Where did Bruce Timm confirm this? ― Thailog 22:13, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Powers I think his abilities are limited to just manipulating air, not creating it, as air is always around us. This would make his abilities similar to Airbending from Avatar. --Aggression25 (talk) 00:48, April 17, 2016 (UTC)